Cry for the Plains of Green Flames
by GreyLoki
Summary: There is something ominous brewing within the Land of OOO. Beings have been assaulted by a deadly new foe. Though not killed, their fate is far worse. What is its goal? Why has it now begun to move? Finn and Jake must find the answers to these questions and many more to end its unknown plot. Is fate or luck on their side? (First AT story. Rated T to be safe.)


**Hello. My name is GreyLoki, but you can call me Grey... or asshole, which ever you prefer**

**This is my first Adventure Time story.**

**If anyone who reads want to give me pointers or critiques**

**either message me or write a review**

**So enjoy the prologue...**

* * *

Midnight, a time in which everyone wants to experience. Not by themselves, of course. Yet, that's how Magic Man found himself. He has been traveling, scamming and tricking people everyday since even before his banishment from Mars. Now he is all alone ass the moon's dim light was the only illumination for him. He never much cared about others, but he still didn't want to be alone at time like this. He begins a trek through the Forest of Solace this night to alleviate his feelings of loneliness. His feelings of loneliness are fading, but the uncomfortable feeling he felt stayed.

Magic Man did not feel alone anymore and that unnerved him. He felt as if something was watching him, stalking him... hunting him. He now wanted nothing more than to leave this forest, but when he turned and searched for where he entered there was nothing, but more trees. He then noticed as the light of the moon began getting dimmer. When he looked towards it he saw the branches and leaves of the trees began intertwining and blocking his vision of the sky and restricting the light from entering.

He felt terrified by this so he used his magic to clear away the newly formed ceiling. With a flick of his wrists a collection of lights shot towards the branches, but died out just before they made contact. He was shocked at this so he tried again... with the same result. He began hearing slight rustling all around him. Looking about he saw that the trees had become more decayed and twisted. The scenery which was once peaceful and engrossing had now become ominous and seeped with death. He did not wish to be here. He wanted out. So he ran through the now malevolent domain, hoping to find the edge the forest. He could feel the presence observe him as he endeavored to find his way. He ran as if his life depended on it, as he felt it did. As he ran the light dimmed more and more until it was pitch black. He tripped on something and fell to the floor of the forest. He quickly turned on to his back and looked about.

Magic Man's breath was ragged and his heart trembled. He could not see around him as the darkness did not break. He heard slight rustling all around him. He slowly raised a hand and with a flick of his wrist created a small orb of blue light to illuminate his surroundings. What he saw put more fear into his heart. The decaying trees had formed a compact cage around him. The gaps were too small to squeeze through and the branches above him had made thickly dense ceiling. He got up and looked about the cage when he saw them.

A pair of wispy green eyes, far away on the other side of the cage's tree bars, were looking back at him. As he stared into them, they grew brighter. He sent his orb of light towards the eyes to see who his audience contained. As the orb closed in on the eyes, it illuminated their owner's head. It's entire head was encased in an ivory mask, tinted blue from the orb's light. The mask was in the shape of a skull.

Magic Man did not know what this creature want of him, but he did not look away. He stared upon it as he grew the courage to address it, but the moment he blinked the creature and the orb vanished. He quickly set up another orb and noticed the creature was now closer, now it's entire body was in view. It stood not even a head taller than him. Its legs were covered by grey loose hunter slacks made of short gray fur. Its feet were like talons. Its torso was fully covered by black bandages that hugged his body, with light ivory armor over them. Its hand, uncovered, were gray claws. The armor appeared to be made of bone. Upon its back was a large sickle shaped item also covered in black bandages.

The creature slowly approaching the cage while never taking his eyes off of Magic Man. Magic Man backed away from the tree bars to keep out of the creatures reach. Magic Man then felt his magic slowly fading. Not understanding how, he looked around for the cause, but almost immediately the light from the orb went out. He looked to where the light was last and saw nothing, but darkness.

With the last bit of magic he had, Magic Man created one more orb of light. Its light was dim so he couldn't see outside the cage, but that was not what frightened him now. The creature was not standing at the outside edge of the cage, but within it. The light of the creature's eyes grew brighter as it peered upon him. Hoping to use the darkness to hide, Magic Man had the orb fade. He could still see the creature's eyes as he backed away. They were not following him.

The creature seemed to stay in place as Magic Man back up into the cage's bars. Then two small green flames grew, from the creature's claw. The flames grew until it fully encased the creature. Magic Man's face had the look of pure terror as he looked upon the creature. The creature slowly looked upon him before snuffing out it's flame.

Before he could move the creature pounced upon Magic Man, bring him to the ground. The creature made no sound as it stayed atop him. With its face close to his he saw the eyes in more detail. The outer part of its eyes were black instead of white. Its pupils were bright green. They looked almost lifeless, but flashed with triumph as it stared down on him.

Magic Man saw it move one of its claws to his face. It flared up with its green flame again before plunging into his chest. It looked as if it just phased through. There was no pain, but Magic Man felt himself grow cold and hollow as he stared into the creatures eyes. The creature began pulling its claw out of his chest clutching something. As it did so Magic Man could see what it was that was being pulled out, a faded ghostly version of himself.

The creature now stood above a hollowed husk of the one once known as Magic Man. In its claw was a glass orb which contained the soul of its victim. The creature raised its head to the sky, the decaying tree cage was fading away to show a peaceful midnight sky and a captivating wooded area. As it looked to the sky it's eyes changed to a normal pair. It looked about for something when another being came down from the treetops. It stayed amongst the shadows but its outline shown that it was smaller than the creature and more lithe.

The creature approached the shadows and offered up the glass orb. The smaller creature took the orb and placed it in a deep black satchel and disappeared back into the treetops. The creature looked back upon Magic Man's husk. It placed one of its claw's appendage on the forehead of the husk and whispered a command into its ear.

"Once the dawn's light breaks the sky," it whispered in an dominating voice, "make your way to the Candy Kingdom." A faint green light shined as a mark appeared on the husk's forehead. The husk continued to lay there as the creature skulked out of sight.

For hours the husk laid there, its eyes empty and unblinking and its body becoming pale and barely breathing. It had not moved even a small muscle, just laid upon the ground. Then the sky grew darker just before and orange light streaked across the sky. Dawn had arrived.

The husk slowly rose from the ground. Once it got to its feet it blankly stared into the distance. It then began to slowly wake its way. Following the command of the creature it was on the path to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading to the end of the prologue.**

**And again; if you have any pointers or critiques**

**either message me or write a review.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
